Maybe Chocolate Isn't So Bad After All
by KelsWinchester
Summary: Its Valentines Day & Dean Has A Chocolate Tube. Mischievous doings! R & R


This was meant to start out as some Chocolate!Destiel drabble for a friend of mine but… Somehow turned out a lot long then I had imagined! Oh well, I hope it's still enjoyable

"H-Happy Valentines…" The angel stuttered out, his hands were stretched out in front of him holding a large box in the shape of a cheesy love heart. The man opposite him had to attempt to hard to stop himself from laughing, watching a Holy being of the Lord stand before him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glued away from him, for once, and holding a box of chocolates.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean replied as he pulled the box away from Castiel and studied it briefly before placing it down on the table behind him. He wasn't one for chocolates and more for burgers and booze but the gesture still made him smile, in the fact that the scruffy haired angel took time to go get the chocolates. Dean leaned himself forward slightly and planted his lips on Castiel's forehead, making the kiss soft and kind, making sure he was showing his appreciation.

"I'm glad you like them, Dean." Replied Cas, feeling the lips peel away from him, which made him feel a little sadder. He finally picked up his head and his wide blue eyes made contact with Dean's jade green eyes, instantly sending shivers down Dean's spine. He always loved those eyes, deep, warm and he could see the universe in them, the shone brighter then anything he had known, even in the darkness as long as Castiel's eyes were open he would find his way. "So, Dean, what do we do now?"

Dean forgot that this was Castiel's first real Valentines Day and that the angel had pretty much no idea what to do apart from giving gifts and acting all loving. Even though Dean kinda hated the 14th of Feb, until he finally had someone worthy to spend it with. Dean smiled widely and scooted off to a bag on one of the motels beds and rustled it open pulling out a tube before skittering back over to Castiel like a little boy on his birthday. He opened his hands and placed the tube between them.

"…Edible body chocolate…?" Read out Castiel, tilting his head to read the tube title but turning it back to a normal angle again before placing it back in a side angle suggesting his confusion of the tube.

"Cas Cas Cas, this is you're present. But you need two people to use it, so how about I show you how to?" Explained Dean as a dirty smirk spread across his face which left Castiel to try and fathom what he just said but instead just nodded. "I need to sit down on the bed." Castiel nodded again and moved his way to the bed and sat on the edge, shrugging off his trench coat in order to make himself feel a bit more comfortable and threw it off the bed.

"Now what, Dean?" Asked Castiel, wriggling a bit more onto the bed and watched Dean approach him and stand in front of him, pushing Cas' chest making him lay down on the bed.

"I'll take it from here, okay?" Dean leaned over Cas and popped open the top button of the angel's shirt followed by another one and another one until Cas' chest and stomach were revealed, his skin fresh and pale as always. The angel watched his shirt fall to the ground where his coat was and felt the cool air in the motel brush against his skin. Deans' eyes drifted over the bare skin and felt himself automatically licking his lips at the sight. "You ready?"

Cas nodded quickly and watched Dean pull around the small tube of edible chocolate, the pop of the lid echoed through the room, the bottle hovered over the angels skin and placed it above Cas' bellybutton and began to squeeze. The cold contact of the chocolate on such pale skin made Castiel shudder a little but he felt the line of chocolate continue to trail up his stomach until it suddenly stopped and then restarted again, but this time around the outline of both of his nipples, the feel of it making his small pink nipple turn erect.

"You like the feel of that?" Whispered Dean, popping the lid back down on the bottle and placing it by the side of Cas.

"It feels… Different." Dean chuckled at the response and moved his head down to the beginning of the chocolate trail above the bellybutton and placed his tongue down on the skin and ran his tongue upwards, taking as much chocolate in as possible before swallowing it and starting again. Cas felt his body shudder under the sudden touch of wetness on his skin. The angel let out a tiny groan through his lips, as Dean's tongue reached the end of the first line of chocolate he edged his lips over to one of the nipples and licked the outside of them, feeling Cas' back arch slightly underneath him. Dean smirked against his chest and slipped his tongue over one of the nipples and circled it slowly before pulling his tongue back to re-moisture it and hoping over to the other nipple to repeat the same notion.

"G-Good…" Groaned out Castiel as his fingers softly running through Deans' short locks, Dean smirked in success and started to move his head down towards Cas' trousers and slowly popped open the button and pulled down the zipper to be instantly met by a straining bulge in the angels boxers. Dean placed his lips on the covered erection and kissed it lightly before grabbing the chocolate bottle again and squeezing a small bit of chocolate there. His tongue hit the chocolate and the bulge under him, his manoeuvred his tongue around hearing groans and small cries emerge from the voice close by, he felt finger entwine into his hair again and he sucked the chocolate off. "P-Please… Dean…" Begged Castiel, pulling the mans mouth away from his cock.

"Ahhh… Okay!" Yelled Dean as he pulled himself free from the tight grip on his hair and took a grip on the elastic band of the boxers and dragged them down as quickly as possible and pushed them down to his ankles. Dean softly wrapped his hands around Cas' hardened dick and swiftly moved his hand up and down, easing him into the touch before speeding his movements up. He could hear Cas' still moaning and small pants of Dean's name were pushed out just loud enough so he could pick up on them. Dean smirked to himself and grabbed the chocolate once more and squirted it over the dick in his hand and hovered his mouth over the head, scanning over all the chocolate dribbling down the length of his cock.

"D-Dean… Suck…" Hissed out Castiel, the need of pleasure running through him, burning, the feeling that the chocolate on his dick was melting even more from that heat. Dean complied instantly and took the cock into his mouth and pushed himself down as much as he could before running his tongue on the underside of the member and he brought his head back up, just to pump himself back down again but with more speed. "O-Oh… My…" The angel pushed Deans head down harder and faster, pulling him up and down making him go as far down as he could before he felt the tip of the cock reach the back of his throat and Dean has to force himself against Cas' hand and pull himself back up. Cas growled at the resistance underneath him and bucked his hips up instead making the other man take a mouthful again and he repeated the motion, fucking the mouth of the Hunter on his cock.

"Deannn…" Deeply moaned out Cas as he bucked his hips up once more until he felt the head of his dick touch the back of Deans throat again and he released, he released the hardest he had in a while with Dean and gave him no choice but to swallow all he came. Dean pulled his head back up and moaned as he swallowed the rest in his throat before climbing up to Cas' lips and forcefully kissing him, their tongues instantly hitting each other and the taste of his own salted juice and the contrast of the chocolate that had been over his body.

"Happy Valentines, Cas." Whispered Dean as he looked down at the chocolate tube and saw there was still a lot more left. Maybe Dean didn't mind the taste of chocolate after all. He would choose it over a bacon burger or a bottle of cold beer any day.


End file.
